1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to detection of wireless networks.
2. Related Art
Wireless networking provides much-needed flexibility and convenience, compared to wired networking. One important feature of wireless networking is the ability to connect to the information infrastructure at locations other than a user's home or office. Wireless networking allows users to work in locations such as libraries, hotels, airports, and the like, depending on the availability of accessible wireless access points.
However, the availability of wireless networking varies widely from location to location. In many locations, no wireless networking is available. In others, a number of wireless networks may be available, with different signal strengths at a particular user location. Additionally, some wireless networks may be secured, and unavailable to some users.
However, a user may have little or no information about available wireless networks, and may need to power-up his computer (or other user device) to use on-board wireless detection mechanisms to determine whether an accessible network is available at his location.
An example of existing network detection methods is as follows. A user who would like to connect to a wireless network turns on his personal computer or other wireless device. After a startup procedure (e.g., after the computer boots up), the device may execute software instructions to search for available wireless networks.
The device may then present a display a number of network parameters, including an identifier for each detected wireless network, one or more indicia of signal strength for each detected wireless network, and a security status for each detected wireless network.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.